Hunter and prey
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: Highschool student Ciel phantomhive has always had an odd liking for serial killers and when one strikes in his own town he begins to fantasize about what he might be like. Soon Ciel is face to face with the killer himself. How far will Ciel go to please the man of his dreams? Hell yes sebbyxciel smut
1. Chapter 1

Ciel grumbled in annoyance as his alarm clock went off. 6 am was entirely to early for anyone, esspecialy himself to be waking up. He hated it, the entire thing. He hated LIFE. All it was was a string of unfortunet, Undesirable, and horribly boring events. Hed wake up, go to school, go home do chores, pretend he didnt have homeworks, bitch at his parents, then go to sleep. If he failed one of his classes hed fuck his teacher and everything was fine. His life was utterly pointless. Just as pointless as waking up this early.

He drug himself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. On the table was a boal of cereal already made just for him, a tall glass of orange juice, and the morning paper. It were times like this that made him THANKFULL for having parents that cared so much. He did love them. He was just in the awkward stage in his life where he would find a reason to complain about anything.

Picking up the paper he flipped to the front page as he spooned huge mouthfulls of food into his bottomless pit of a stomach. Nothing too interesting. Just a string of kidnappings. Sure all the kids were the same age as himself and presumed dead, but what did that matter. That sort of thing could never happen to someone as great as himself. Those idiots that were kidnapped had practicly begged to be raped... along with 98 percent of the girls in his school.

At the tender age of 15 Ciel was used to girls soliciting their bodies with their short skirts and frilly tanktops. It didnt surprise him at all that some sick jack ass was taking advantage of that. Hell they probably bent themselves over the edge of his van and begged to be fucked.

HE was smarter than that. He didnt care what he looked like as long as he was clothed. He owned a mirror and he wasnt stupid. He knew no one would ever want him. He was too thin, to pale, to short, and on top of all that one of his eyes was an entirely different colour than the other. But he didnt care. Better to be ugly than raped right?

With a sigh he picked up his glass and empty boal and sat it in the sink. He imagined the murderer. Probably strong, agile, His tall frame would tremble slightly with the force of his thick arm swinging as he dug his long blade into the flesh of his victims... Blood would splatter in his hair.. On his face... He bring his spidery fingers up to his own skin, whipe the blood off his porciline skin. Slowely hed bring his fingers to his lips and taste salty iron combination of those sluts blood. Better yet, Ciel could lick it all off of him... The boy could imagine the taste of real blood on his lips... and his killer.. His pedophile killer..

Ciel shook his head quickly. He had to get over his obsession with killers.. Murderers.. Death. He found it all so attractive but he couldnt let himself go like that. He wanted a life on the road.. With his attractive killer... He loved the idea, but he was a smart kid. He knew it was highly unlikely, and wrong. Very wrong. Borderline creepy. Okay very creepy, But sometimes he couldnt help himself from drifting off like that.

A knock at the door startled him from his thought. He looked at the clock and relized he was suppose to be leaving. He supposed the sweat pants and t shirt hed slept iin would have to do for today and got the door. As he figured it was alois there to walk with him to school.

"Ciel did you sleep late or something? you look like hell." Ciel smiled politely.

"Something like that..."

"Did you hear about that kidnapper guy."

"Yes."

"Pretty fucked up right?"

"I guess so." Ciel looked up into Aloises concerned eyes. It was obvious he had been to cold on the subject. Sometimes he forgot murder was a sensitive subject with most people. Even alois whom hed known since forever. "They might have just run away and joined a cult or something" Nope that statement definetly wasnt better.

"No man. They just found the first body. Were all getting questioned at school later."

"Really?" Ciel tried not to sound too exited. But maby hed get to see some of the killers work.. If he played his cards right maby even the body.. All he had to do was say he was good friends with the victim. Maby theyd feel sorry for him and show him the body.

"Yeah.. she was all cut up and shit. I heard one of the forensics guys puked when they found her."Even better.

They continued their walk to school and sighed a goodbye and swiftly headed off to class. The day was boring and the interigation was hardly anything but "whats ur name occupation did you know the victim and how so." bit. It frustrated Ciel to no end and he somehow knew the day wouldnt end well for him.


	2. Chapter 2

After his classes had finnished Ciel had decided he would take the long way home. His favorite rout was a densly wooded area and there was rarely anyone else who cut through it. Ciel needed that today. Piece. He simply wouldnt be bothered by anyone of the human race. Today belonged to him. Why should he need anyone else interfereing with it. After his morning walk with alois he was ready for some much needed alone time.

He smiled taking in the scencery. Nature was always something he enjoyed. People were loud and annyoying. Trees dont talk. Tiredly he sat down and leaned against a tree. He wanted to relax. Anything to stop thinking about the town serial killer. Hed been dreaming of the man all day. He supposed hed be tall. Blonde. Devious. It made Ciel blush. Here he was when other boys his age were only fantasizing about pussy and he dreaming about who he could help his serial killer lover cut open.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and listened carefully to the hum of the forest. Branches swaying, birds chirping, animals rustling, a blood curtling scream... Wait.. A Blood curtling scream? That wasnt a sound the forest typicly made.

He was afraid. Mountain lions had known to be in this part of the country and he really didnt want to take any chances. Many a student from his school had been plowed down by these creatures. He took off running. He didnt know which direction the scream had come from but he was determined not to find out.

He ran untill his shoes were uncomfortably wet.' Funny that they should be wet.' he thought to himself.' It hasnt rained all week' He looked down at his feet. Crimson. All the puddles. Red. The very trees in which he loved so much were splattered with blood. A girl hed met at school was laying out on a wide table. Obviously someone had taken great care to cut her up in a neat and orderly fashion. It was beautifull. He bleach blonde hair was soaked in think crimson blood. 'She looks better like this' He thought.

He took a breath and inched closer letting his fingertips graze along her pale, marred skin. It was then he felt a set of strong arms wrap around him and he was pinned to a tree. He didnt fight back. He knew who it was. It was the killer. His long lost love it seemed.

"You damn brat! Cant you see I wasnt finnished?! Do I come in on you when your painting a masterpiece?!"

"With all due respect sir, I dont paint, But I do love your form of art." Ciel nuzzled into the taller mans chest. It was as if he already knew him even though he hadnt seen his face yet.

The other blushed at Ciels catlike behavior and pushed him back against the tree. The younger let out a whimper of complaint which turned into a gasp of shock and surprise when he saw the killer face for the first time. He was pale...Almost translucent. He had long jet black hair and eyes the colour of his own victims blood. Deep. Dark. Crimson. Ciel was instantly in love with him and Sebastian could see it in his now hed have to treat him like any other victim. He didnt even know the kid. But now he was the polices lead whitness. He wasnt about to let him go.

"I Swear to god you little bitch if you even THINK about telling the police, Ill rip your balls off."

"Its Ciel. And I wasnt going to."

"Dont expect me to let you go. You still saw too much. Its a liability on my part" Ciel giggled in responce.

"And why would I want you to let me go!? Ive only had an obsession with serial killers since I could talk!" Ciel smiled brightly "anywho. Whats your name."

"Sebastian. Now can you sit still for 5 minutes while I finnish?" Ciel shook his head.

"I think you should hold me while you do it.. In case I try to run away.."

Sebastian grumbled and picked the boy up, holding in one arm while he picked up, and threw the limbs about the forest. They were scattered enough to inconvience whoever came looking for them But not enought to make them difficult to find.

Ciel ran his tounge along the older mans neck then gently bit down earning a gasp from the other. Sebastian was so unbelievably hot when he killed people.. More so than Ciel could have imaginged.

"Take me home Sebastian" He whispered quietly in the others ear and Sebasatian shoved the poor boy off of him

"Will you quit dstracting me?!" Sebastian had to admit. The sensation was nice but completely innapropriet. Ciel nodded dissapointed and Cuddled closer while the man finnished what he had started. Without realizing it he had soon fallen asleep in the gorgeous killers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel opened his eyes and winced at the light streaming into through the window. He took in his surroundings quickly. He was in a small room, surrounded by girls who had been "missing". They looked like they were going crazy. They were huddled in corners with eachother and looked like they hadnt slept, or eaten in weeks. It made him laugh.

Ciel frowned. He hated these girls. He didnt know why he had to stay with them. If he could stay with Sebastian hed behave, he wouldnt try to run. He just wanted to get away from these people.

He heard the door open and looked up. Sebastian stepped into the room looking almost like an angel. The girls whimpered. Ciel could feel himself blushing and got to his feet. He wanted to pounce the man but he was pretty sure Sebastian would only think he was crazy. He wasom fact far from crazy. He was incredibly sane, and smart, but he did have a thing for killers which was odd, but not crazy.

Sebastian looked at him warily. He wasnt quite sure if Ciel would try to run or not. He blushed at the boys anxiousness. Ciel was indeed beatifull but when it came down to it, Sebastian was a killer. He couldnt trust anyone. If he learned to trust Ciel the boy could easily contact the police. Somehow he doubted Ciel wanted anything to do with the police. Either way, it was a risk Sebastian wasnt ready to take yet. He rolled in a cart of food and smiled.

He did try to be pleasent to his victims before he killed them. He wasnt always a violent person. He simply wanted to kidnapp the girls and teach them not to be such whores, but as they started to lose there minds he knew he wouldnt simply get away with it. Thats when he started to kill them off. It was that first murder that got him hooked. It gave him too much of a rush. He couldnt stop, he didnt want to.

The girls wouldnt eat. They were terrified of him, and it pissed him off. They should have been greatfull but instead they simply stared at the food and his smile faded.

Ciel chuckled softly amused by their fear and skipped happily over to the cart. He was hungry, and Sebastian had brought in some of his favorite foods. He bit into one of the chocolate strawberrys on the cart and smirked back at the girls.

"Really? Hes just trying to be nice you idiots.. Theres nothing wrong with the food.."

They stared at him in should have been afraid the food was poisoned. Sebastian smiled approvingly and turned to leave.

"No..Wait..." Ciel grabbed his sleeve... "Please dont leave me in hear... with them." He blushed when he was lifted into the killers strong arms.

"Okay... As long as you promis to be good." Sebastian was giving in... But with someone as cute as Ciel it was easy to.

Ciel nodded and snuggled into his chest. It was the first time he actually enjoyed the company of another human being. He liked being close like this and whined in protest after Sebastian left the room and set him on a chair.

"Ciel... Are you always like this?"Again. Ciel was cute, but if he was like this with everyone it could just be a way to escape. Sebastian wouldnt have that.

Ciel shook his head quickly. It was the truth. He never acted like this. He did it because Sebastian seemed to put him in a cute mood. He wanted to cuddle, to purr and please the man in any way possibal.

He looked around. The house wasnt exactly a nice house, but it was liveable. It was bland, he didnt expect that from Sebastian.

"Do you.. live hear?"

" No... This is simply where I store.. ummm... Them." Ciel understood immediatly and nodded.

"Do you sleep hear?"

"Not usually..."

"What if I asked you to?"

"Why?"

"Because I hate those girls and I dont want to sleep alone in this creepy old place."

Sebastian could understand that. He didnt have much taste for the girls either, and the house WAS creepy. As long as Ciel didnt try anything, he was sure it would be alright just to stay with him.

"Okay." Sebastian opened one of the closets and pulled out surprisingly nice comforter sets.

"What is that fancy shit for?" Ciel cocked his head.

"Well.. I assumed that the girls would want there own rooms so I took the liberty of ordering them each a cherry wood kingsize bed and a matching comforter set.. They dont really see reason though." Ciel nodded. That was true enough, and just like those idiots to be to afraid to take Sebastians kindness. He followed what must have been the sexiest man hed ever seen to the largest of the rooms and smiled waching Sebastian make the bed.

He was miraculous. He wached as the edge of the mans shirt lifted for a split second when he raised his arms and blushed as he was flashed with the tiniest amount of skin. The man was just perfect.

He touched Sebastians shoulder and smirked. The man turned around and without a moments hesitation Ciel kissed him. The older man leaned into the kiss quite unexpectantly and pulled Ciel Fragile hips towards him. Thoughtlessly he pulled the boys waist to meet his own and hummed contently into the kiss.

Ciel was happy to say in the least. The idea that he COULD please someone this perfect was something hed never dreamed of. He had imagined in his fantasies that Sebastian would be rutheless. Rough. Hed use and abuse Ciel and the boy would love it. Simply fucking love it.

Pulling away Ciel looked into his eyes. There seemed to be no regret, and Sebastian allowed him to push him down onto the bed. Ciel blushed slightly. He WAS after all still a virgin. Normal, nonkiller guys just didnt do it for him... and whorish girls were simply out of the question.

Sebastian wasnt thinking strait. Ciel was too attractive and it had been years since hed had a sensual relationship. He didnt really care if it was the middle of the day. He wanted to fuck, and Ciel was going to give him that.

Ciel was blissfully unaware of the window behind him. If he had been aware He mostlikely would have gotten up to close the curtains leaving Sebastian without his presence for a few desperate moments. Yet he didnt know it was there, and it didnt matter. They were so far out in the country that no one would have noticed them.

He pulles sebastian by his hair, connecting their lips again. For a serial killer he was very gental.. It surprised Ciel but he wasnt completely against the idea. He forcefully ripped open Sebastians buttoned down shirt.

The older man gasped quietly at his little kittens newfound strenth and tugged at Ciels shirt shyly. He was happy when Ciel obliged with no protest whatsoever. He instantly fell in love with the youngers thin frame and milky white skin. Ciel was gorgous.

He lidded his eyes when he felt Sebastians hard dick push against his ass. He wanted Sebastians clothes OFF. And to do so he had to disconnect their lips and get off of him. But that wasnt enough. Ciel was feeling rather kinky, dominent.

"Sebastian I order you, STRIP." This seemed to turn the other male on even more and he obeyed, slowely stripping off his pants, followed shortly by his underwear. Ciel stared in shock at the massive cock pointing strait at him and blushed deeply, ruining his bossy facade and spoke next in a whisper.

"Sebastian..Can I have that?" The man simply blushed and Ciel took it as a yes before viciously attacking it with his lips. Small restrained moans, almost whimpers escaped Sebastians lips and he knotted his fingers into Ciels hair.

Ciel was skilled to say in the least. Where could a boy of his age learn such things? That was the last coherent thought Sebastian had before his muscles tensed and he came hard into the youngers mouth.

Ciel on the otherhand, still wasnt finnished. He wanted more of this toxic man. He was soon back on his feet and slowely sliding off the shorts he had worn to school the day before. Sebastian was laying back on the bed, eyes closed and hadnt noticed Ciels actions untill he felt the warm kitten like body on him yet again. Ciel was nibbling on his neck and making the most obscene noises Sebastian had heard in his entire life. He was impossibal to reasist and Sebastian was soon ready for another go at him.

"Hmmmmm Sebastian...carefull.." The boy whispered halfheartedly as Sebastian roughly established an (extremely) firm grip on Ciels hips. He didnt really mind.. He found it rather attractive to be honest.

Sebastian whimpered at the stiffness of his dick and squeezed Ciels hips tighter. He was holding back. Ciel knew it, and he didnt like it.

"Sebastian... If you want it then go ahead and take it." Ciel thrust himself down onto Sebastians hard dick and bit his lip holding back a scream. Seemingly unlikely or not, he was a virgin, and it showed. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he tried to steady his breathing.

Sebastian groaned and looked up at the boy writhing in pain. He was worried. Ciel shouldnt have done something like that without preparation, especially if he was a virgin. Weather he was having a bit of a hard time controling himself or not he at least had the restraint to care about Ciels well being. He reached up and lightly carressed the boys cheek, wiping the tears away and Ciel rocked his hips.

"Im s-sorry for the interuption.." The younger let out a small moan as he was hit by a stunning wave of pleasure. Sebastian couldnt stop himself from thrusting up into the boy and allowed himself to moan Ciels name.

Within minutes the room had turned into the couples own universe, its walls filled with the sounds of their ecsacy. The bed and floorboards creaked with their exitement and Ciel screamed when they both hit their climax. He dismounted Sebastian and rested his head on the others chest. Sebastian stroked his hair and smiled. It was the first time in a long while that hed had the luxury of going to sleep completly satisfied... and now.. Ciel suddenly seemed to matter as more than another victim to him. He liked having the boys company and was glad to have him around.

soorrrryyy ik this ch is a little choppy.. lots of starts and stopps on it.. and you know im no genious with words.. but i do learn from my mistakes.. so leave me a review and help me correct what i do wrong :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had the most wonderfull dreams. They were all about the rather tiny individual next to him. He dreamed of Ciel, his sinfull blue eyes gleeming with passion. The boy was beautifull.. He reminded Sebastian of a kitten, he loved it.

These fantasies were soon shattered. He awoke to the sound of sirens. The lights flashed into the window and Sebastians eyes widened.. Had Ciel somehow called the police? Had he been wrong?

Ciel stirred next to him and opened his eyes.

"Sebastian turn your alarm off." He closed his eyes naturaly believing the sound was an annoying alarm and gasped in annoyance as Sebastian shook him.

"Ciel no its not an alarm its the cops." Sebastian was about to throw a fit and Ciel could tell in his vioce.

"Oh" He was shocked and quickly sat up in bed. "What do we do?" He heard a knock on the door and whimpered.

"Ciel did you call them" The man was too infuriated to pay attention.

"Absolutly not!" Ciel was stunned Sebastian would even think of that.

"I have to get out of hear. You can stay if you wish to go home. Dont give the police any information about me or a I swear I Will kill you." Sebastian sat up and put his shoes on before hearing the officer trying to knock the front door down. Obviously they hadnt noticed the back door. Police protocal was to check the front and back of a house but he supposed they had obviously made a fuck up.

"No! Please let me come!" Ciel grabbed Sebastians jacket and was surprised at how quickly Sebastian accepted and lifted him into his arms. He knew they didnt have much time and Ciel knew the man would need his hands. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck and his legs around his waist, clinging onto him. Sebastian let go of him and allowed Ciel to cling, using his free hand to open the door and made his way through the house to the back door and outside. He slipped into the woods and ran. His car was just beyond the wooded area. It wasnt visable from the house and he always parked there in case of situations such as this.. He knew if he could just make it to the car theyd be safe. And he did indeed make it. He turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled softly to a start. He was glad at times like this that his car was quiet.

Ciel slid from his lovers lap to the passenger seat and looked out the back window in case they would be followed. So far, so good.

"What about the girls Sebastian?" Naturally Ciel would worry about Sebastian losing his next kill.

"They dont matter. I can find more very easily." Ciel nodded and trifled through his mind. How did the police find them. He hadnt called anyone since before he was kidnapped... How on earth had the police tracked him... Ciel wondered if his parents had installled a chip when he was born when suddenly it hit him.

"Sebastian stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Im being tracked. I know how the police found you." Sebastian obeyed and pulled to the side of the road.

"What?! How?" Sebastian was furious. Ciel pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a smart phone, a fairly common one at that.

"You did call the police!" Sebastian drew his knife from his pocket and lunged at Ciel. The younger jumped backward and grabbed Sebastians wrist long enough to keep himself from being killed and flung himself into Sebastians muscular body. He was vonerable but he didnt care.

"No you idiot! Cell phones have tracking you know that?"

Sebastians temper cooled. No he hadnt known that.. He supposed CIel had probably forgotten it with all the exitement.

"I have an idea then." Sebastian smiled. "Im going to leave you hear. Say you escaped tell the police anything they want to know other than my description and my name. You can go back home. All will go back to normal. I promis not to hurt you."

"No Sebastian! I dont want to go home!" CIel wanted to stay with this gorgeous man. He could tell by Sebastians expression that he too was fighting the urge to keep him.

"I can pick you up agian... meet me friday.. Ill park my car outside your house at 4 am.. Come outside and Ill take you home with me..." It was tuesday.. Ciel didnt want to wait that long. He blushed as Sebastian lifted his chin and kissed him.

"Thursday instead?" Ciel breathed his words into Sebastians neck.

"Okay.. thursday..." Sebastian couldnt help but give into this angel of a boy. Ciel smiled at him.

"Kiss me one more time before I miss you for 2 whole days" Ciel was met by Sebastians tender, warm lips and hummed slightly loving the other mans touch. It would be the last contact hed have with his lover for two days.. and he was NOT looking forward to his time spent alone.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the car and wached Sebastian drive off. It was hours before the police arrived but he was drilled with questions as soon as they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel waved down the police car coming towards him and started sobbing. Most of it was to convince the police that he had in fact been kidnapped against his will but there was a part of him that was worried Sebastian woulndnt be back.

The flickering lights were blinding to him and he hated it, yet he would endure it for HIM. The cop practicly jumped out of the car, observing the area to make certain the killer wasnt anywhere around. Then rushed to Ciel, shaking from the cold.

The cop was already blowing questions at him. He needed to know weather or not Sebastian was going to try to sneak up and kill the both of them. That hurt him. Yes, Sebastian had killed two girls... but those girls were idiots. Sebastian wouldnt kill a cop... He was so gental.. That wasnt like him. When he shook his head the cop seemed satisfied enough and helped him into the police cruiser.

Once at the station Ciel pretended to be to traumatized to talk. That made sense considering the other girls mental states. Soon he was released to his parents and he was able to relax a bit.

"Oh my god Ciel were so happy your alright! CIel was greeted by alois and his worried parents after he got home from the police station. He hated being home.

"Im fine I promiss... The guy took good care of us" He smiled confidently and left out the part where he had been EXTRA good to Ciel... They were worried that he knew and he sat talking to them for hours

Mostly they asked him the same questions that the police did.. He was carefull to answer the same way every time and was soon tired of this idiotic stream of questions.. But soon enough, the q and a game was over.

CIel then spent most of his time before thursday sleeping. His parents had cancelled school for him but were now worried by his sleeping habbits that he was depressed and a therapy session was scedualled for him a week from friday... To bad they didnt know hed be missing that...

Thursday was different. He was secretly packing for his new life, mostly sexy clothes... Oh what hed do for Sebastian soon... But also warm stuff in case he got cold.. Not that he was too worried about that with Sebastian but still.

When night came he found himself glued to the window.. Watching for any sighn of his beautifull serial killer.. Hed dressed almost entirely in leather and was hoping to make Sebastian drool over him. Hed already smashed his phone with a hammer. He was really getting a kick out of all this destuction.

He was lost in thought as Sebastian pulled up. He noticed the shiney black car in the driveway and grabbed his suitcase, slipping out through the window. Sebastians jaw practicly hit the ground when he saw how alluring CIel was. The boy came around to the passengers side and threw his suitcase effortlessly into the back seat then let himself into the front with Sebastian.

The killer quickly sped off not wanting to risk being seen. He wanted Ciel as soon as possible, but it would have to wait.

"Hello Ciel" The younger smiled brightly.

"Sebastian I missed you." he answered reaching across the seat to give a quick squeez to Sebastians half stiff cock.. Hed missed that most. Sebastian grunted

"I missed you too Ciel." He threw a glance at the teasing boy next to him and sighed. He was going to fuck the hell out of him the first moment he had the chance. He heard the boy sigh..

"Sebastian pull over." The man nodded and pulled to the side.. How could he say no?

Ciel Slid across the seat and sat on Sebastians lap with a leg on either side. He wanted Sebastian, and he had waited two whole days for this moment. He flicked a tiny blade out of his pocket and slipped it under his collar agonizingly ripping open his shirt as slowely as possibal. Then connected his lips to Sebastians and pinning the man to the seat. He rocked back and forth on the mans lap, ass adding friction to Sebastian crotch and the killer moaned in ecstacy.

"Take me Sebastian..." He whispered, and slipped his leather booty shorts off as well. Sebastians hands flew to take off his own pants and Ciel mercilously ripped the button up shirt off his body. The boy had been severly missed and they had alot to make up for.

Sebastian tried to be gental. Sliding himself in as slowely as the younger would allow. Ciels discomfort was obious, but the little kitten knew what would come next, and was perfectlly happy obeying any of Sebastians whims. Soon he was forcing himself down onto the hard shaft, lifting himself up and down, crying out in pleasure. Sebastian was gorgous. The way he tried to be gental, make every one of Ciel senses come alive. He was considerate, trying to make Ciel feel as much pleasure as possibal.

The younger could drown in his scent, He was so warm. Sebastian was burning him. That heat that was Sebastian.. CIel needed it. He was an addict.. Sebastian was his perfect drug and he beat down harder on him because of it. Both were always in synch. They came at the exact same moments and CIel Nuzzled his face into Sebastiansneck. Tired and needing sleep badly.

Sebastian pulled out of him and CIel swung his leg over so that Sebastian was holding him on his lap, almost cradeling him. They drove home just like this and Ciel slept peacefully in Sebastians arms. He would awake in a simaler position, but in Sebastians kingsize bed instead of a first class car.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel whined in protest when he felt the sun in his eyes. He felt he could sleep forever. He would have too if he hadnt heard quiet footsteps next to his bed. He sighed in relief when a figure stood in front of him blocking the sun. This relief was short lived however when a soft hand gently shook him into full consciencness. Upon opening his eyes he was met by Sebastians soft gaze.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty." A warm smile met Sebastians lips.

"What time is it? " Ciel felt as if hed slept only a few minutes but the position of the sun said that it was at least noon."

"A little past 2 pm"

Ciel pouted. Sebastian shouldnt have let him sleep so long. Hed waisted half of the day sleeping. It was time he COULD have been with now...

"You should have woken me up."

"I figured you needed the rest." Sebastian smirked and Ciel realized the true meaning of what he said.. The younger blushed and sat up rubbing his eyes. He was so adorable when he wanted to be.

"Well I suppose... You did tire me out... Beast." He blushed as Sebastian lent down and pressed a harsh kiss to Ciels unexpecting lips.

"Thats right I am a beast, and you fucking loved it." Ciel shivered and felt himself growing hard. The beast pulled away and he once again pouted.

"Dont attack me then" Ciels eyes revealed an almost devious side to his personality.

"Fine fine. I wont touch you until I see you beg for it." CIel grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him down by it.

" Touch me whenever you feel nessescary you big scary monster." And he kissed Sebastian rougher than the older man had the first time.

"Ciel I dont want you to think of me as a monster. I am... But I dont want you to be afraid of me." Ciel blushed yet again.

"If I was afraid of you I wouldnt have come back." He stood from his bed and looked around. "So this IS your house I take it..." Sebastian nodded and Ciel admired it. "Its very nice..."

"Thank you.. I work very hard to keep it looking this way." CIel smiled up at him...

"Im a clean freak too..." The two felt very awkward. Though they had done some..Interesting things, they new nothing about eachother. They werent in love. They were almost obsessed with eachother. More of an interest. They needed to learn everything about eachother.

Ciel stood...

"Do you cook?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I could cook for you...If you want." Sebastian smiled.

"It would be very nice of you.."

"What do you do for work?" Ciel blushed.. what if tht was too personal of a question?

"Im a writer." That sparked Ciels interest.. He loved to read.

"Thats hot.. Could I read some of your stuff maby?"Sebastian nodded.

"Of course.. Are you hungry? I am capable of making cereal,"

"Well you are a Serial killer so I sould hope so." Ciel giggled at his own dorky wording.

Sebastian smiled and they both made their way to the kitchen. They asked eachother questions about their lives and soon realized how much they really did have in common.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry about the sucky ch and not as many updates. Im depressed and its really hard to write when all of this crap is going on. Its difficult to write love stories when u lose the one you love


	7. Chapter 7

Umm okay. first off. Thankyou wolfmonk for giving me huge ideas for this story. I must admitt i was a little directionless...okay alot.. thankyou!

Ciel whined in a desperate plea to somehow convince the weather to stop chilling him to his core. Aparently hiking through the woods in freezing weather was Sebastians idea of FUN. Ciel dissagreed strongly but then again, if it was with Sebastian, burning in hell would be fun.

"Sebastian? When can we go back?" Ciel was being quite whiny the entire hike they had been taking.

"After you see this." This entire trip had been inspired by Ciels jokingly calling him a monster so many times. The older man was leading him further and further into the trees, what could he possibly want him to see?

"What is it Sebastian? Im freezing." Sebastian pulled him close and wriggled out of his coat.

"Put this on it will help." The jacket felt like it were aflame with the amount of body heat Sebastian was giving off. Ciels shivering almost imediatly stopped.

"Oh... Sebastian wont you be cold?" The other man shook his head. "What did you want to show me?" Sebastian kissed him gently.

"You already do think Im a monster. So please dont freak out too badly...I dont want this to have to end badly for you.. And in turn me."

"Sebastian, no. You know I was only joking about that.. And.. What? Were you going to kill me if I didnt keep my mouth shut?" Ciel looked truly hurt that Sebastian thought of him as so disposable.

"NO NOTHING LIKE THAT." Sebastian looked surprised that Ciel would think that way. "No..It just.. isnt pretty." With that Sebastian released him from his grip and Ciel stared at him.

"Nothing you could do would scare me away." Ciel inched closer. Sebastian stopped him arms lenth away and sighed. His eyes began to glow. Fierce red. Evil colour. Was it Ciels imagination? No... This was reall magnificent.

His hand reached up and touched Sebastians face near those glowing red eyes and he stared into them.

"This only makes you more beautifull to me.. What are you a demon?" Ciel expression remained blank. "No. Thats unbelievable... Ur not a demon they dont exist.." Ciels eyes grew wider as sharp fangs protruded from Sebastians mouth. He was horrified, then fascinated, then simply in love with the idea of being a demons lover. "Show me what you truly do look like then.." Ciel stated plainly...

we shall see If sebastian reveals his true form very soonnnn... so.. tomarow. or the next day. Depending on when i have time. Until then my loves ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian frowned. He hadnt been expecting this.. the last thing he wanted was for Ciel to see his true form. Hed almost definetly scare the boy away. He couldnt have that.

Ciel seemed to read his mind and within seconds pulled Sebastian down to eye leval and kissed him. Even one as heartless as this demon could not deny the passion in this kiss.

"Nothing will scare me if it comes from you Sebastian.. I trust you." The demon nodded still unsure and Ciel took a step back. "Please?" Sebastians fangs grew sharper if possible. The tone in Ciels voice made it almost impossible to dissobey. Massive wings made themselves known. How breath taking they were. His eyes seemed darker somehow, more seductive. The demons body was powerfull. Sebastian was the picture of grace. He could have made falling down stairs sexy.

Ciel gawked at the demon before him and felt riddled with lust. Every rational thought in his mind left him. Sebastian was his new religion, his eyes were Ciels most unhealthy obsession. Those fangs that threathened to cut into his skin and rip him apart. He wanted Sebastian to drag those razors across his entire body.

"Oh my god Sebastian.." was all he managed to choke out before fainting. Poor thing hadnt the mental capacity to see Sebastian that way. It was too gorgeous.

The demon managed to catch him, holding the small frame close to his own body and protecting him from the wind with his massive raven wings. Poor baby.. he thought.. Im too much for him I suppose.

Ciel was cute when he slept, and Sebastian was willing to carry him around, shielding him from the cold for as long as it would take for him to come to. After all, they had some fairly obvious things to discuss.

Ciel mumbled into Sebastians chest. He was coming back to conscienceness. He nuzzled into the warmth of Sebastians neck.

"Are you alright Ciel? You seem to have had an episode." Sebastian mocked worry.

"Im fine." Ciel looked up into the demons red eyes. "But your going to turn me into a satinist as well as a creep."

"Oh dont say such things Ciel. Youre no creep." Sebastian really was worried now.

"Shut up and kiss me beast."

"Really now? For someone who is a probable satan worshipper you sure bend the devil to your whim.. Tell me should it not be the other way around?" He chuckled mostly to himself.

"I dont care." The younger smirked. "Bend me to your will devil." He let the challenge ring in Sebastians ears and was rewarded with a kiss that could turn an angel into a sinner.

"I like bending to Your will though darling human." He smiled lightly. "Dont you know we demons like to be ordered around?"

"You seem to have expressed such traits." Ciel reached up and stroked Sebastians horns earning a soft purr from the elder. "take me home... Do as you please with me." Ciel said biting Sebastians lip playfully.

"Indeed." Sebastian smirked and raced at demon speed, home with Ciel in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel could hardly wait for Sebastian to close the door before attacking him. In fact, he didnt wait. As the demon stepped foot into the house Ciel was instantly on his lips. Devouring him. Sebastain kicked the door shut and pinned his fragile human against it. His eyes flashed crimson. Lust. He sank razor sharp fangs into his lovers neck. Ciel squirmed in satisfaction.

"M-more demon.." His head fell back against the door as he allowed the demon to suck on the newly inflicted wound. His mouth fell open and he ran his hand up the side of Sebastians face and tangle into his hair.

The demon took his time. Ciels reaction to his true form was alluring. It was as if seeing this side of Sebastian made him crazy. He raked his teeth across the bare flesh of Ciels neck, sending a tremor down the young mans body.

"S-sebastiann..." At this point Ciels neck was a bloody mess. The blood from his newly inflicted wounds dribbled down his neck only to be lapped up by his utterly entranced demon. "How are you t-this good... You havent even..haaa!" Ciel moaned as Sebastian grabbed his dick. "Taake me Se-bastian." Letting out restrained growl the other demon flipped him around and held him against the door. "hmmmm" He leaned against the cool surface and hummed happily. He relished in Sebastians touch. Warshipped everything the demons voice. He would follow any order Sebastian could give him.

"Ciel." His voice grew more demanding, demonic. Ciel could feel his gorgeous demons claws on his skin and began pantingas his clothes were ripped to shreds. His perfect slice of perfections voice was growing impatiant, slightly crazed.

"Mhmmm Yes" Ciel pushed his ass back into Sebastian. "Morree pleasse.." He purred out the words and rolled his head back onto Sebastians shoulder.

The shuffle of fabric hitting the floor. Ciel bit his lip.

"Tell me how much you love it Ciel." The demon bit down on his neck again and shoved himself in.

"OH! YES! SEBASTIAN I DO LOVE IT!" Ciel thrust his hips back into his now completely savage lover.

"Good." Sebastian grunted and his hot breath blew across Ciels neck. He thust in and out at a speed only a demon could manage. Ciel did love it. Every second of it. He was in love with Sebastian. He just wasnt aware yet. Sebastian on the other hand was getting more and more lustfull by the moment. Unfortunetly for Ciel the demon would prove too strong for him.

Sebastian thrust in a but too hard and Ciel felt his spine shift. Pain jolted through his body and he cried out. Sebastian continued and the pain increased.

"Sebastian stop.. please..." Ciels sudden pain induced plea seemed to stirr Sebastian from his wreckless and selfish behavior and his stopped his minstrations immediatly.

Ciel turned to see him, full form. His horns stood out more. His big black wings arched . He was so obviously holding back. Ciel felt miserable for making him stop, but still he was no longer aroused due to the stabbing pain in his lower back.

Sebastian pulled out and held Ciel in his arms. The younger sighed in relief in Sebastians arms. Somehow he made everything better. The guilt still plagued him but the pain was subsiding with Sebastians comfort.

"Sorry Sebastian."

"Shh its alright Ciel. You dont have to apologize. Its my fault."

Ciel leaned up and pressed his lips to Sebastians.

"How do you care so much about me.."

"I dont know Ciel. It isnt really logical."

"No. I guess not." Ciel smiled. "Take me to bed? My back hurts."

Sebastian lifted him into his arms and smiled at Ciels scent.

"Okay."

In bed the two lay together. Ciel snuggled close to him.

"Sebby can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He smiled. " Keep calling me that... Its sweet."

"I... uhh.." Ciel blinked.

"What is it Ciel?" Sebastian was concerned now.

"I love you Sebastian."

"Ciel... Im not capable of love... Im a demon.." sebastian felt aweful; for hurting him.

"I... Its fine.." Ciel bit his lip. He could hardly breath. It was okay though. It was Sebastian. Everything was okay. It always would be.

"Hey.." He lifted Ciels face to look in his eyes. "If i could love someone. It would be you." Sebastian kissed him and Ciel accepted his words. As long as his had Sebastian.. It was better than nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel whimpered as he came to conscienceness. His back was throbbing. And where was his demon? Or.. Oh god had Ciel really told him he loved him? Damn. All he had succseded in was embarassing himself.

How could Ciel really expect a devil to care for him at all. But Sebastian was so beautifull. Perfect. Ciel sighed and winced. apparently taking a deep breath was not going to be possibal.

"Sebastian.. It hurts." Though the demon was not at his side, he was fairly certain hed be heard. After all Sebastian was a demon.

The door opened and closed and Ciel felt hands all over him. Poking and prodding at him. Obviously concerned.

"What hurts? Whats wrong?" Sebastian almost shouted. Almost. He cared for this human. More than even he knew.

Ciel smiled.. He does care. He thought to himself. Sebastians overly worried behavior was adorable.

"My back hurts like a bitch... Dont worry so much Sebastian.." He reached up and stroked Sebastians face soothingly.

"Ciel are you okay?"

"Im fine Sebastian... Youre here." Ciel gave him a reassuring smile and Sebastian relaxed a bit.

" Turn over." Ciel obeyed and whimpered when Sebastians gental hands examined his spine. "Your vertebre is out of allighnment."

"gee I wonder why." He huffed sarcasticly.

"Dont be like that. You loved every second of it." Sebastians lips ghosted of his now bruised and beaten neck. Ciels breath hitched.

"Mhmmmmm... Yeah I did..." He could almost feel Sebastians smile.

"Want me to fix it for you?" Ciel blushed.

"Y- yeah." Those hands Ciel loved so much. They were on him. Ciel closed his eyes and let out another breath then opened his mouth in a silent scream as those often gental hands pressed down at lightning speed and demon strenth directly onto the centre of his pain. His back cracked loudly and he felt a jolt of pain throughout his body. Then nothing. The pain was gone. He turned around and pounced Sebastian.

"Ciel!" Sebastian chuckled as he was attacked.

Ciel cocked his head.

"What? You want more?" He nuzzled and positioned himself above his love.

"Yes..." Sebastians eyes flashed red.

"Wonderfull.." He lent down to kiss him. Their lips were like a drug to eachother, they both needed so much more than that. Ciel struggled with the demons clothing and within minutes both were completly nude.

"Let me take you Ciel." The human shook his head.

"Not so fast beast." Ciel reached into the bag hed brought when he came to live with Sebastian and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "You are not to break these. Understand?" The demon nodded and Ciel dragged him to a chair and hancuffed his hand behind it. "Tell me what you want Sebby." Ciel stood back and allowed Sebastian to rape him with his eyes.

" You know that Ciel" Sebastian shivered visably at being called by his nick name.

"Oh... You like being called Sebby? Hmmm?" Ciel sat on his lap and moved his hip just a bit... Sebastian moaned.

"Please Ciel.."

"Please what?" Ciel positioned himself directly over Sebastians dick. He wasnt sure how much longer he could hold back, but he wanted Sebastian to beg.

"Please... Ride me.." Ciel shoved himself down onto Sebastian and let his head fall back.

"HMMNNNNA SEBBY!" He snaked his arms around Sebastians neck immediatly content to do exactly as Sebastian asked. "More more more! God!"

Sebastian moaned and clenched his jaw. He had to keep himself from breaking the handcuffs, but at the rate Ciel was going it would be difficult.

"Cielll.. I.. let me break them!" He growls at the boy who was obviously a bit distracted.

"Sebastian.. more..yeess Sebby... Do it! Break them!" Ciel pounded down harder. (Yes Ciel has succchhhh great control) The metal of Sebastians handcuffs shattered and his hands were instantly all over him. He grabbed Ciels hips and assisted Ciel in his current occupation. "SEEBBBY!" Ciel tangled his fingers in Sebastians hair and kissed him.

The demon threw him back onto the floor and shoved himself in and out earning himself pleasured screams from the boy. It drove Sebastian crazy. Just Ciels voice was enough to send him over the edge. But he had so much more than that. He hit his climax and It was enough to give Ciel that same pleasure.

Upon opening his eyes Ciel saw how much of a beast Sebastian had truely become. After the demon had pulled out and layed his head on Ciels chest clearly exausted Ciel messaged his horns with a smile. Sebastian unwillingly purred and nuzzled himself closer to to the boy,

"I love you master.." The words seemed to float freely from his lips.

"Master?"

Sebastian looked up suddenly broken from his trance.

"When a demon grows attached to someone that person... becomes their master."

"Y-you said you loved me..." Ciel pulled Sebastians face up by his his horns.

" I dont know.. Im not supposed to be able to.. But I do.. I really do Ciel.."

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel kissed him.. "So... why do you REALLY kill people. Demons dont care weather or not girls act like sluts.

"No I guess they dont. We have to eat though..."

"Souls.." The realization dawned on him. "That is so sexy."

"Im glad you think so." Sebastian sat up. "Let me take you to bed. We cant stay on the floor forever."

"I think it could be arranged." Ciel winked and Sebastian picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"For now you have to sleep. HUMAN" He chuckled at the insult to Ciels kind.

"Make me one of you then... Ill never have to sleep.." He smiled up at his demon lover.

"Oh but I love you just the way you are." Ciel blushed..

"the way I am? Sebastian I want to make you happy. I dont know how to do that as a weak pathetic idiotic human."

"If its what you want... Ill do it soon...but not yet."

"Okay.." He cuddled close to Sebastian and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"hmmm Sebby.." Ciel moaned as awoke feeling miserable.. He sat up, Coughed, and flopped himself back down. Sebastian, feeling odly sensitive all of a sudden flipped him over and stared him down.

"yes my love?" Ciels sleepy eyes closed and he sighed..

"I think Im sick.." Sebastian chuckled at the nasal voice spewing from Ciels lips.

"Indeed you are.. Perhaps sleeping on the floor was not your best option."

"TECHNICLY I didnt do any SLEEPING on the floor.. Bastard" CIel rolled his eyes.

"My mistake." Sebastian kissed him gently and held him close. "Well Ill be with you untill you feel better."

"Done skimp out on me big guy. I still want you after I feel better." Ciel crawled into his lap and nuzzled. "I just wanna be ur little sex slave.. Maby ur kitten.." Ciel purred into his neck and licked, earning himself a shiver from his love.

"A sex crazed kitten you are love.. I always knew." Sebastian rocked him gently in his arms. "Let me make you some soup..

"No. Cookies."

"Cookies are hardly good for you when youre sick Ciel."

"I wants cookies." He pouted like a bratty four year old and Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Alright.. Ill make you some cookies then." This was aparently all Ciel needed to make him smile.

"I love your cookies baby.." And with that Sebastian raced off to the kitchen, while Ciel dosed in and out of sleep. The most wonderfull scents filled the air and Ciel was soon absolutly focased on them. That is untill Sebastian brought in a platefull of cookies. Then any hint that Ciel had ever focased in his life was suddenly obliterated. "Sebby bear you take such good care of me." CIel smiled as he munched on a cookie. "Your sexy.. and smart.. cunning, beaaauuuuutttifullllll, a sexy demon, oohhh I cant get enough of you! You smexy killer you! Tell me.. Will you make love to me all night long and let me ride the tasty fat cock of yours? PPLLLEEEAWWSSEEEEEE!?" Ciel had never been so cute and so perverted before in his entire life.

"Ciel, Youre sick. All you need to do is sleep." Had Ciel asked twice the answer may have been different...

"OHHHHH okay.." He was obviously a bit dissapointed but he pulled his lover down into bed anyway... "Then let me just stay in your lap all day." Ciel gave him puppy eyes and it was all down hill from there.

First Ciel simply sat in his lap and behaved. Then to kissing the demons neck.. then to biting,begging, and Sebastian caved and gave him what he wanted: One session of long, hard, rough sex.

Only then was Ciel satisfied, and only then did Ciel go to sleep. A very lazy day for the both of them it had been.. But you know what they say.. Before the storm comes the calm. And boy was there a storm coming. Literal and not so literal.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian tried his best to be quiet upon entering the room. Ciel would wake up on his own time, there was no need to be impatient. As a demon, he could indeed sense that Ciel wasnt sick anymore. Hed be ready to go when he got up.

To his displeasure, the tiniest sound of the door clicking shut was enough to wake him.

"Oh...Goodmorning Sebastian..." Ciel yawned and stretched himself out.

"Goodmorning to you as well... "

"What are the plans today then?"

"Well... I do need to hunt.. Youre welcom to join... That is... As long as the killing of multiple harlots doesnt bother you."

Ciel chuckled

"You already know the answer to that.. Ill get the keys." Ciel practicly leapt from the bed.

"Ciel you always do amaze me." Sebastian laughed and caught his lover around the waist. " The keys are in my pocket love. Ciel, quite embarrassed really blushed.

" Pffffft! I knew that.." Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Of course you did." And with that he lifted Ciel into his arms, and in the time it took him to blink, they were at his highschool. "Ciel, school will be out in 1 minute. hide behind that bush." The demon pointed to a quite large piece of shrubbery, and call out for help. Grab the first person you see." The human nodded and kissed Sebastian deeply.

"Please dont get caught Sebby." The demon nodded and dissapeared, leaving Ciel to his hiding spot. It was only moments later that he heard thumping and started to whine and beg. He heard a large rustle and Alois, clumsy as he was, fell on top of him.

"Ciel! Oh my god youre alive!" Aloises eyes were bright. 'snatch the first one you see.' Sebastian had said... but Alois.. Alois was the only friend hed ever know.

"Shhh Alois Im okay.. Ill explain later but help me with this.." Confused, Alois watched a very physicly healthy Ciel whine for help when it suddenly clicked.

"Ciel! You have got to be kidding me! Youre aiding the murderer!?"

"Hes not so bad Alois." Always a true friend, Alois kept quiet until an extremely whoreish young girl came to Ciels aid. The moment she was close Ciel held her down."Sebastian come now." He whispered, and all three of them were lifted and carried at top speed into the woods.

"Ciel.. I only asked for one..." Sebastian smiled sweetly and bound both the girl and Alois, then sat.

"Well, you see.. Alois has terrible luck and he ran into me before I could find her." Ciel frowned and sat on Sebastians lap while Alois stared in a mix of confusion and fear. " Please dont kill him Sebby.. Hes my best friend."

" For you I wont." Ciel smiled in relief. It had been stupid to believe Sebastian would hurt someone who meant so much to him.

"Thank you..." Ciel grabbed his face and kissed him... He supposed now wasnt the time or place to be doing anything sexual with his demon so he did his best NOT to get Sebastian to worked up.

The demons gaze fell onto the very confused Alois. The blonde sat next to the frightened slut and Sebastian sighed.

" I wont hurt you." Alois nodded.

"I believe you. It takes alot to get Ciels trust... If you have it I have nothing to be afraid of. But what the hell are you." In that moment Sebastians eyes flashed red and he attacked his victim first by the throte then ripped He soul out of her chest leaving a gutwrenching scream still almost tangible in the air.

"Hes a demon... And the love of my life." Ciel whispered while his man consumed the soul of the girl. He was normaly slow... torturing.. But with Alois hear he couldnt be carefull enough.

"Why? Hes a killer."

" Alois. Thats always been a fetish of mine.. Just look at him.. Sexy, beautifull, strong.. Yet hes so loving and generous. I dont understand him.. But I know hes perfect in every way. Ciel gazed at Sebastian feasting, love flooding his senses.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Alot Alois but you cant tell anyone. No matter what understand?" Alois nodded.

"If he makes you happy then dont worry. Ill keep it a secret." They had been leaning so close not even Sebastian could make out their words. Nothing made a sound... And then a click.

"You there. Hands up. Youre under arrest for the murder of this young girl and two others." There were cops surrounding them and Ciel screamed. He was terrified. Not so much for himself though.

Concerned Sebastian moved a couple steps towards his love. He wasnt afraid of being caught, only loosing Ciel.

"Dont move." The cops were all ready to fire on him, but the way Ciel was shaking in fear... It scared the demon and he made a leap for his darling human. There was a sound of multiple fire and Sebastian was on the ground. Dead.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel fell to his knees and vomitted untill he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

When Ciel finnaly woke up he was in an interrigation room surrounded by cops.. Was Sebastian truely dead? What if it was all some horribal dream? NO. Sebastian WASNT dead.

" Ciel. Youre safe now. The man who harmed you is dead now. You have nothing to fear." A rather young inspector began then stopped seeing the pale expression on the boys face.

" You... mean Im safe now?" He hated making Sebastian sound that way.. But the demon wouldnt have wanted Ciel to get in trouble for this.

" Yes you are." The inspector finnished. " Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Ciels heart stopped. He had to tell them... Make something up about what had happened.. He had to lie.. But he also had to remember... Sebastians Beatifull face flashed through his mind and he hugged himself trying to calm down.

"Y-yes..." Ciel felt himself heating up. "He... Came to my house in the middle of the night and.. kidnapped me.. and... he... we... Had sex in his car." Ciel winced as those lovely memories returned.

"Sex? Did you agree to this Ciel?"

"No I did not." He lied. The inspector gave him a look of pity.

"Please continue.."

" He took me hiking in the mountains..."

"And?"

Ciel started sobbing uncontrolable and the officer put a hand on his should.

"Ciel its okay..."

"N-no..." CIel slapped his hand away and broke down sobbing and clawing at his sides as he desperatly tried to hold himself together. He lost this battle and was soon screaming in dispare. He couldnt control himself. It hurt too much.

The inspector tried to comfort him and was thanked with a slap to the face. Security rushed in and the boy had to be sedated. It was then that his dreams grew violent as well and his family watched him thrash and whimper in his sleep. What had happened was something that he couldnt take.

Sebastian couldnt take it. If he hadnt fallen and faked his death the police would have learned of his being a demon.. But Ciel... The way had fallen to the ground... He could feel his lovers dispare and it killed him... He sighed in his pine coffin. It was nothing fancy.. After all it was only required that the department gave him a proper burial... After he had been lowered into the ground he waited a long while.. Untill what he had assumed would be night, and efectivly dug himself up.

Upon finding Ciels house,he entered and went strait to the boys bedroom... It had been two days since the first time Ciel had to be sedated and it apeared that tonight was yet another night of the strong sedative running through his viens.

Sebastian ran his hand through the boys hair and sighed. Attempting to wake him would be pointless... Hed just have to wait.. And at that, he needed desperatly to eat.

Making his way back into the streets he licked his lips as he saw a common theif trying to steal the hubcaps off a car. Sebastian smiled and tapped his shoulder.

The man turned with a switchblad in hand and Sebastian laughed before consuming his soul and running off to find Ciel and himself a new house to live in... This time in hell, where pesky humans wouldnt bother them.

He knew full well that it would take him days to find a home.. and take all of their possessions to it. Besides, he needed something nice to apologize to Ciel with.

By the time he got back Ciel would probably be off his sedatives permanetly... There was no reason to take Ciel home groggy... He probably wouldnt remember how he got there in the first place..

He felt horrible thathis lover was distressed, but there really wasnt much he could do.. Apart from get a new house and a new life for the both of them.. He only hoped that Ciel could forgive him.

"I love you Ciel."

And house hunting it was.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three days since Ciel had been off tranquilizers. His life had become so emty without Sebastian. Hed lay in bed for hours simply missing him. He wouldnt cry. No one could know that he belonged to Sebastian or hed be locked in an institution. Alois had come by a few times to try to cheer him up, but it was useless. Nothing would ever give him the happieness that Sebastian had.

He sighed for the hundreth time and felt suddenly inclined to stare at his switch blade. He flipped it open and stared longinly at the blade. Hed come to find his own reflection a stranger. He ran his fingers down the blade and gasped a little as it broke through.. An accident yes, but it felt so good.. He expierimentaly pulled up his sleeve and drew a long gash.. The pain in his wrist was a good distraction from his emotions ripping him apart on the inside.

"Sebastian." It was only a whisper, but it caused his chest to tighten. His thoat suddenly constricted and he felt the hot tears coming. But he shook it off.

"Cry if you have to Ciel. Dont keep it bottled up." It was his mother walking past the door but she paused to check on him.

"Im fine mom." He turned and she sighed closing his door and walking away. She tried so hard to get the boy to talk about things.. Maby it would do him some good. But he was uninterested in talking.

Ciel opened his window. The roof was his own private retreat when he needed to think.. And this was one of those nights. He needed it .. and he couldnt stand being cooped up any longer.

"I miss you...I need you Sebastian." He knew the demon wouldnt come, but he called him anyway..

He shakily stood. He didnt want to live his life miserable like this. He wanted to be wherever Sebastian was.

Switch still in hand he pressed the blade to his neck and leaned into the wind. He could feel himself falling and he finaly let the tears fall jerking his hand back to cut his own throat.

Sebastian stepped out into the cool night air. He had found a house for him and his love.. All that was left was a new identity for the both of them and an occupation for Sebastian.

However, something wasnt right. He could feel it strongly. Ciel needed him. He was in danger and Sebastian was quick to move on his feelings. He wouldnt take the chance of finding CIel injured or worse.

Ciel screamed in defience when he felt the arms pull him back up and hold his hand from cutting his throat.

Ciels screaming wouldnt cease and the boy turned lashing out at Sebastian and stabbing him. He managed to knife him several times before Sebastian got a hold of his hands and Ciel realized who he was really fighting and collapsed onto him sobbing and smearing blood all over his face.

"Sebastian." Ciel choked out and embraced the demon tightly. "Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian." The demon tilted Ciels chin up to look in his eyes.

"You know that hurt more than expected." Ciel blinked and slipped the knife out of his indestructable lovers chest and let it clatter to the ground.

"Youre alive." Ciel was hyperventalating. His lips were captured in a rough and passionate kiss.

"I missed you love." Sebastian lifted him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Sebastian I love you dont ever do that to me again." He didnt miss that Sebastian was completly in demon form."

"You havent eaten.."

"No but that hardly matters.."

"My mom is in her bedroom... She wont fight back much Im sure.."

"Stop Ciel dont think like that. Shes your mother."

"Fine. This time were telling them though. They thought I was dead once.. Theyve been through enough."

"That can be arranged."

Ciel kissed him again.

"Good Im glad." Sebastian was left only to smile at him. Maby happieness really wasnt eluding Ciel.


	15. Chapter 15

"mom I have something to tell you." Ciel sat on the couch next to his mother folding laundry. She sighed in relief that her son was finally ready to talk.

"Anything hunny."

"The killer and I... we werent exactly enemies..." He looked at her with worry and she seemed to be his own reflection.

"You dont mean you helped him?" Ciel sighed.

"I did. but dont call the cops. We were also.. lovers."

"Your gay?!" She looked momentarily horrified. "And your a killer?!"

"Sebastian is a demon. He killed those people because he had to survive. Please dont hate him mom I love him." She showed an expression of sympathy.

"Hunny I think your losing it. Hes dead remember. And hes not a demon. Just a horribal man. Its not wrong that you feel like you have to make exuses for him. Its perfectly normal for someone whoes been through so much to-"

"Sebastian. Come." Ciel voice was emotionless but his demon lover appeared at his side nonetheless. Ciels mom let out agasp and Ciel took the demons hand in his own."Mom. I love Sebastian. Im going to move in with him. I dont care if hes a demon. Or a killer. He belongs to me."

"Ciel... I dont understand... Am I.. not good enough for you?"

"Of course not Mom but Im in love with Sebastian and I want to spend the rest of eternety with him."

"I understand. Im so proud of you for standing up for what you believe in." She was tearing up. " Can your father and I still see you?"

"Of course mom." Sebastian got on one knee and kissed her hand.

"Ill be the best I can be for him Mrs. Phantomhive."

"You seem sweet Sebastian. Be good to him."

"Oh I will be." He kissed Ciel softly on the lips and the boy whined for more but was denied. Sebastian would never be so rude to his loves mother. She was dealing with enough shock.

"Vincent." Footsteps sounded throughout the house and Ciel and Sebastian sat quietly whil Ciels mom explained everything to his father. He shot a glare at Sebastian and huffed.

"Fine. But if you hurt Ciel I will have your head on a platter."

Ciel slid closer to Sebastian protectively and nuzzled.

"Do you already have a house?" Rachell smiled.

"I was in the process of closing a deal when Ciel called for me. So no. Not yet."

"Well your welcome to stay as long as youd like. I assume my son and yourself dont mind sharing a bed." Vincent smiled reassuringly. He didnt agree with this. But as a father he would support his son no matter what.

"Thanks dad. And no. we dont." Ciel winked and his mom rolled her eyes.

"No sex in my house." SHe muttered. Ciel whined in complaind and Sebastian nodded.

"No problem Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive."

Ciel and Sebastian retreated to his room and Ciel curled onto Sebastians chest content.

"I love you Sebby."

"I love you too CIel."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He whispered and kissed him deeply and slowely. They both fell asleep content in eachothers arms and satisfied that there love would last forever.

So.. Im kinda not sure where to take this fic. If you have ideas im very interested. Otherwise this story will be on hold for a while


End file.
